Entrelacés
by Llyza
Summary: Quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre contre les Arrancars, alors que tout est redevenu normal, Ichigo et Orihime vivent un phénomène étrange : ils se voient en rêve. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? Pairing : IchiHime & Ishida/Tatsuki Enjoy
1. Un Reflet

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Eh bien ça faisait vraiment longtemps dis donc. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais commencé cette fic mais l'inspiration est lente à venir et je ne suis pas encore sûre d'où ça va me mener… Je crois que je vais essayer de faire un peu moins dans la guimauve :p**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez**_

_**~Llyza**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Un Reflet_

* * *

_Elle était là, devant lui. Il pouvait la voir au travers de cet étrange miroir. Confus, voilà comment il se sentait face à cette image. Tel un reflet dans l'eau d'une rivière, Inoue Orihime lui faisait face toute aussi intriguée. Tous deux flottaient dans le néant, habillés de blanc et entourés d'un léger halot. Elle tendit avec hésitation une main vers lui. _

_"K-Kurosaki...-kun?"_

~~~0000~~~

Ce matin-là, Kurosaki Ichigo ne put se sortir cet étrange rêve de la tête. Il était d'ailleurs toujours en train de ruminer ses pensées quand sur le chemin de l'école une voix qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre l'interpella.

"Eh bien Kurosaki, peux-tu vraiment te permettre d'avoir l'air aussi fatigué ? Je crois bien me rappeler l'imbécile arrogant que tu es hurler que tu étais parfaitement capable de défendre Karakura tout seul, de jour comme de nuit..."

Un autre jour, Ichigo aurait directement répondu à la provocation mais aujourd'hui son tempérament de feu n'était pas au rendez-vous, tout préoccupé qu'il était. Il se contenta de renvoyer à son "ami" un regard menaçant et de serrer les points. Le Quincy le lui rendit bien et ils restèrent tous deux immobiles à se fixer droit dans les yeux. Mais Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça et finit par pousser un long soupir avant de prendre la parole :

"Ishida..." commença-t-il sérieux mais quelque peu hésitant, "est-ce que tu as fait des rêves bizarres depuis que nous sommes revenus du Hueco Mondo?"

Le garçon à lunettes fut pris de court à la fois par le manque de réaction de son rival et par sa question plus que curieuse.

"Eh bien il m'arrive de rêver de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le dôme... sauf qu'à la fin c'est moi qui te plante une flèche dans l'estomac."

À ce souvenir, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte et s'empressa de rajouter :

"Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça! Et puis je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça..."

Uryuu haussa un sourcil, reflétant son impatience et son incompréhension. Le Shinigami remplaçant lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'ils se remettent en marche en direction de l'école avant d'expliquer ce qui le tourmentait.

"Cette nuit... j'ai fait ce rêve... non, je ne peux pas appeler ça un rêve. C'est comme si j'étais dans monde parallèle-"

"Kurosaki" l'interrompit Uryuu l'air exaspéré, "si tu as ce genre d'impression c'est sûrement parce que justement tu viens de passer un certain temps dans un monde parallèle."

Cette fois, Ichigo s'emporta.

"Oi Ishida! Ne m'interromps quand je suis en train de dire un truc sérieux!"

"Oh pardon, c'est vrai que ça doit te demander plus que ton quota de concentration intellectuelle de la journée"

"Exacte- REPETE UN PEU?"

Le fier Quincy ne put s'empêcher de retenir un ricanement devant son œuvre : rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée que de faire perdre son sang-froid à cet idiot. Mais même lui pouvait voir qu'Ichigo avait l'air plus distrait que d'habitude. Aussi reprit-il son air sérieux en remontant ses lunettes.

"Je t'écoutes, Kurosaki".

Non sans lui jeter un dernier regard sceptique, le Shinigami continua son récit.

"Je disais donc que j'avais cette impression d'être dans un monde parallèle parce ce que c'était la même sensation que quand je suis dans mon monde intérieur. Sauf que ce n'était pas mon monde intérieur..." et il se demandait de quel monde il pouvait bien s'agir d'ailleurs.

"Mais encore?" Interrogea Uryuu, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Eh bien... c'est là que ça se complique..." il hésitait à raconter la suite et son embarras devait se lire sur son visage parce que son public s'impatienta.

"Ecoute Kurosaki, tu as commencé à raconter tes salades alors maintenant que tu es dedans, tu vas les terminer."

"C'est ce que j'allais faire abruti! C'est juste que..."

"Que quoi?"

"Inoue était là aussi." Lança Ichigo.

"...ah...?"

~~~0000~~~

Inoue Orihime s'était réveillée en sursaut à la sonnerie de son réveil, signe qu'elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard à l'école. Et pourtant, elle resta assise, les yeux dans le vague. Elle venait de faire un rêve des plus étranges (mis à part ceux où elle partait à l'aventure avec ses compagnons les petits hommes bleus et qui se terminaient généralement par un happy end de conte de fées avec un certain Shinigami remplaçant). Machinalement, elle tendit sa main devant elle, comme elle l'avait fait en songe.

_"K-Kurosaki...-kun?"._

Elle se rappelait de l'air profondément confus sur le visage de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire...?"

~~~0000~~~

Ichigo était en pleine concentration. Ce n'était pas son cours de math qui retenait son attention mais le bureau vide de la fille la plus étourdie de l'école. Il était doublement inquiet. Premièrement, Inoue n'était jamais (en insistant bien sur le JAMAIS) malade. Et deuxièmement, ça lui paraissait encore plus suspect après le phénomène étrange de cette nuit.

À la pause, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers Tatsuki (si quelqu'un devait savoir quoique ce soit sur Inoue, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle!). Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ladite Tatsuki arriver droit sur lui, l'air menaçant et retroussant ses manches, le tout en un grand :

"Iiichiiigoooo!"

Le garçon se contenta de l'interroger du regard sur ce comportement qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La judoka reprit en montrant les crocs.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'Orihime n'est pas là aujourd'hui?! Si elle ne m'a pas prévenue de son absence, je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec toi et ton monde de dingues de l'épée!"

L'incident du Hueco Mundo s'était terminé i peine un mois. Tatsuki et Orihime avait longtemps pleuré dans les bras l'une de l'autre. L'une avait finalement craqué suite à toute l'inquiétude accumulée et l'autre sous le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir autant inquiété sa meilleure amie. La princesse de l'école leur était revenue aussi souriante et radieuse qu'avant, c'était comme si le soleil avait enfin percé les lourds nuages noirs qui pesaient sur eux depuis quelques temps. Et là, d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle ne venait pas. Tatsuki ne supporterait pas que son amie ait encore à souffrir d'une quelconque séquelle de cette guerre. Aussi avait-elle les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Et ça, Ichigo le comprenait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'inquiéter son amie d'enfance inutilement, mais :

"Je ne sais pas Tatsuki, je venais te demander la même chose. Je pensais que tu serais sûrement au courant de ce qui se passe."

La sincérité et le léger d'anxiété du rouquin fit retomber les envies de meurtres de la jeune fille, mais elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Attends, je pense savoir où elle est en ce moment!" et il continua plus pour lui-même : "Ouais, elle a surement dû aller lui demander une explication pour cette nuit..."

" CETTE NUIT? Ichigo, tu as exactement 30 secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Orihime- HEY où tu vas?!"

En effet, le Shinigami remplaçant s'était précipité en classe chercher ses affaires, était repassé devant elle en coup de vent et sprintait à présent vers la sortie.

"Désolé Tatsuki, on t'expliquera dès qu'on saura ce qui se passe!"

Et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant une judoka complètement interloquée.

"Qui ça 'on'?"

"Je peux peut-être t'éclairer sur certains points à ce sujet." Fit soudain la voix d'Uryu.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il était en train de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés d'agacement.

"Mais il devrait franchement arrêter cette mauvaise habitude de partir en plein milieu d'un cours!"


	2. Un Souvenir

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre.**_

_**D'habitude je publie une fic après l'avoir finie pour être sûre qu'elle soit complète mais bon, j'avais envie de la partager. Ça faisait 2 ans que j'avais rien écrit faut dire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**~Llyza**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Un Souvenir_

* * *

_Huff... huff...huff..._

Une porte qui coulisse.

_Huff...huff...huff..._

"Ah!"

Deux grands yeux gris percés par un regard chocolat.

"Ooooh! Kurosaki-san! Bienvenue dans ma modeste boutique, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Serais-tu sujet à des troubles du sommeil toi aussi?"

Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis le rêve de cette nuit et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se dévisager de la même façon.

Tout en gardant le contact visuel, Ichigo répondit à Urahara qui les regardait d'un air tout-à-fait intéressé.

"Ouais... ouais, un trouble du sommeil...".

Orihime était assise en face du gérant et se tordait la nuque pour le voir. Le jeune homme finit par fermer les yeux en soupirant et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de lui adresser une expression ennuyée.

"Inoue, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Tatsuki que tu venais ici. Elle était déjà prête à m'envoyer à travers la fenêtre."

Les grands yeux d'Orihime s'élargirent davantage et elle se mit à agiter violement les bras :

"Waaah! Zut zut zut! Elle s'inquiète déjà tellement pour moi! Oow non quelle distraite je fais-"

"Inoue, Inoue du calme! C'est bon, je pense qu'Ishida a surement dû lui expliquer la situation à l'heure qu'il est. Mais si tu pouvais lui envoyer un petit message, je pense que ça la rassurerait." Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Quand ce fut fait, la jolie rousse jeta un regard hésitant à son ami.

"Ishida-kun est au courant alors..."

Ichiga opina.

"Donc, ce n'était pas un rêve, hein Kurosaki-kun?"

"Je ne pense pas non plus, vous avez une idée Urahara-san?"

L'homme au bob, muré dans un silence observateur pendant l'échange, se remit à parler de son ton enjoué.

"Ah! Enfin vous vous rappelez de ma présence! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous laissez seuls jusqu'à ce que vous v-" regard assassin d'Ichigo, rouge d'embarras "-vos ventres crient famines, he he heee. Hum, revenons-en à notre problème."

Orihime, qui s'était mise à rêvasser à son repas (atypique) du soir au mot "famine", redevint soudain attentive. Urahara venait de prendre son air mystérieux, le visage à moitié caché derrière son éventail.

"Je crois savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez terrifiant lors du combat contre Ulquiorra, je me trompe?"

À ce nom qui leur rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, les deux jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux.

"Inoue-san, peux-tu me décrire comment cela s'est déroulé s'il-te-plait? Je suis désolé de t'obliger à revivre ça mais c'est la seule piste qui me semble exploitable pour l'instant."

Orihime chercha d'abord les yeux de son sauveur, qui restaient résolument baissés avec ses traditionnels sourcils froncés. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, elle ne voulait pas réveiller la peur qu'Ichigo s'inspirait à lui-même mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Kurosaki-kun et Ulquiorra-san (elle avait gardé de lui un souvenir mitigé, l'incarnation du désespoir avait fini par entrevoir une lueur d'espérance) sont montés tout en haut du dôme. J'étais inquiète alors j'ai demandé à Ishida-kun de m'y accompagner. Mais quand je suis arrivée..."

Sa voix avait commencé à trembler. Elle revoyait toutes les images de cet horrible spectacle.

"Inoue..."

Ichigo la regardait avec un air meurtri. Il se trouvait stupidement égoïste de se renfermer sur lui-même alors qu'elle souffrait tout autant que lui.

La guérisseuse se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper une larme mais à l'appel de son nom, elle sourit et se dit que tout allait bien. Il était là avec elle, bien vivant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et raconta.

"Quand je suis arrivée, Ulquiorra-san le tenait à sa merci et lui a fait un énorme trou dans le torse. J'étais désespérée. Je n'arrivais pas à le guérir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et j'ai été envahie par une peur incontrôlable."

Un frisson la parcouru et elle ressentit le besoin de s'entourer de ses bras. La main rassurante qu'Ichigo posa doucement sur son épaule l'aida à persévérer.

"C'était le vide dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Alors je l'ai appelé." Elle se tourna vers son ami et termina. "J'ai continué à appeler Kurosaki-kun au secours."

Les souvenirs du Shinigami remplaçant quant à ce récit étaient évidemment minimes. Il était inconscient... mort? Ishida lui avait fait un résumé de la situation mais là, Inoue reconstituait précisément toute l'histoire. Il revivait le moment à travers elle. Il ressentait chaque émotion qui avait habité sa si sensible camarade. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Puis, quelque chose vint le perturber. Il venait de se rappeler que...

"Je t'ai entendue..."

Il n'avait fait que murmurer mais les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce l'avait clairement perçu et tandis que l'une le regardait avec étonnement, l'autre arborait un air très intéressé et réfléchi.

"Continuez Inoue-san s'il-vous-plait." dit Urahara tout en gardant un oeil sur le visage renfrogné du jeune Kurosaki.

Orihime voulait en savoir plus sur ce que son ami avait entendu mais elle obéit.

"Eh bien, Kurosaki-kun s'est... transformé en Hollow. Son masque était complet, avec des cornes. Sa peau était devenue blanche et ses cheveux très long. Ce n'était plus Kurosaki-kun. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses ennemis ni ses amis et il a transpercé Ishida-kun avec son zanpakutou. Après vous connaissez l'histoire. Il a battu Ulquiorra-san."

"Eh bien, c'est un évènement des plus curieux que vous avez vécu là... mais je pense être en mesure de vous fournir une explication."

Ce dernier mot excita la curiosité des deux adolescents qui en devinrent nerveux.

"Juste une dernière chose Inoue-san."

"Oh euh oui?" bafouilla la jeune fille.

"Tu as dit que le Hollow ne faisait pas la distinction entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Mais es-tu sûre qu'il n'a pas eu une réaction qui pouvait manifester une quelconque reconnaissance? Envers toi je veux dire?"

La question plongea Ichigo aussi bien qu'Orihime dans une réflexion profonde. Il lui avait semblé, mais peut-être était-ce juste son imagination, qu'il avait eu une sorte d'éclair de lucidité pendant sa transformation. Qu'il avait entrevu le visage de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui.

"Maintenant que vous me le dites..." fit doucement ladite jeune fille, "oui... il a réagi à ma voix je crois. Il s'est tourné vers moi et... oui c'est ça! Kurosaki-kun essayait de me dire qu'il voulait m'aider, me sauver!"

Le concerné releva la tête. C'était exactement ça. "Je m'en rappelle."

Urahara continua à observer les deux jeunes gens pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever.

"Suivez-moi. On va dans l'arrière-boutique."

"Pourquoi ne pas nous donner une explication tout-de-suite?" se méfia Ichigo.

Ce qui fit revenir le sourire énigmatique du gérant.

"Ho ho ho! Mais parce que j'aimerais faire quelques expériences avec vous et que je n'ai pas envie qu'horde de Hollows vienne frapper à mon magasin à cause d'un reiatsu débordant."

"Euh... Urahara-san... Quel genre d'expérience?" demanda nerveusement Orihime.

"Oh! Pas d'inquiétude Inoue-san, ce ne sera pas grand-chose. Il n'y a ab-so-lu-ment au-cun dan-ger!" chantonna-t-il.

Et à son air faussement innocent, le Shinigami remplaçant émit un "Mouais" dubitatif avant d'emboiter le pas à son amie, direction la "cave".

* * *

_**Eh bien j'espère que ça vous plait. Maintenant faut que je ponde la suite ! J'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue )**_

_**See you !**_

_**~Llyza**_


	3. Un Lien

_**Chapitre 3 : check !**_

_**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long et j'ai eu envie de mettre un peu de IshidaxTatsuki aussi, j'espère que vous aimerez…**_

_**~Llyza**_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Un Lien_

* * *

"Oi Ishida!"

Dans une classe de 2é année du Lycée de Karakura, un jeune homme à l'air intellectuel releva la tête à l'appel de son nom. Il avait passé la pause de midi avec Arisawa Tatsuki. Ça ne s'était jamais vu. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle l'appelait à la fin des cours. Ils allaient surement faire le chemin du retour ensemble...

Eh oui, on jasait pour un rien quand on était ado. Mais qui sait, peut-être y avait-il un fond de vérité?

Après le départ précipité d'Ichigo, Uryuu et Tatsuki s'était donné rendez-vous sur le toit pour l'heure de table. Le binoclard avait alors entrepris de raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui leur était arrivé, à ses amis et lui. Comment Orihime avait une nouvelle fois été prise en otage pour contraindre Ichigo à risquer sa vie. Comment ce dernier était mort aux mains d'Ulquiorra et avait répondu à l'appel désespéré de leur amie en se transformant en monstre. Et comment tout était redevenu normal.

Tatsuki avait écouté... mais aussi demandé de nombreux détails. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Pour pouvoir aider sa précieuse amie, elle avait besoin de savoir le plus précisément possible ce qui lui était arrivé. La métamorphose d'Ichigo n'avait été mentionnée qu'une fois depuis la fin de l'incident et elle avait bien compris que ça restait un sujet taboo pour les trois personnes concernées. Et donc sous l'empressement de la judoka, Uryuu avait fini par donner tous les détails qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à son humiliation d'avoir été transpercé par l'épée de la Bête sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

"Ichigo..." avait commencé la jeune fille, "Ichigo a vraiment fait tout ça?"

Cette question devait demeurer sans réponse. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna. Les deux ados se relevèrent et Tatsuki reprit.

"Je veux aller les voir après les cours et tu vas m'accompagner."

Avant même que le Quincy ait le temps de répondre, elle était repartie. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit.

~~~0000~~~

Ils quittaient à présent le Lycée. Les dix premières minutes se firent en silence. Mais à un moment, Uryuu remarqua les coups d'œil répétés de sa compagne de route sur son ventre. Décidément, Orihime et elle se ressemblaient... On pouvait se demander comment 2 filles si différentes pouvaient être meilleures amies. Mais souvent, sous son physique et son attitude de garçon manqué, beaucoup de gens oubliaient ce qu'elle était vraiment : une fille sensible à la détresse de ses proches. Uryuu et Tatsuki n'était jamais devenu amis mais ils faisaient désormais partie du même cercle.

Malgré sa présence sur les lieux et ses blessures, le Quincy restait un personnage secondaire dans le cauchemar vécu par Ichigo et Orihime. Il pouvait en quelque sorte comprendre le sentiment d'impuissance de Tatsuki. Après le cinquième coup d'œil en biais, Uryuu ne put réprimer un micro sourire et finit par briser le silence.

"Arisawa-san."

La jeune fille se raidit.

"Quelque chose te préoccupe?"

Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait mais il avait envie de la titiller. Tout comme son ami d'enfance, elle avait un tempérament de feu et Uryuu ne connaissait rien de plus distrayant que de jouer avec eux. Tatsuki lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis détourna les yeux.

"Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal?... ça a dû laisser une sacrée cicatrice."

Et là, quelque chose d'exceptionnel arriva. Ishida Uryuu rit. Un rire discret, caché derrière le dos de sa main. Mais on voyait ses traits d'ordinaire si tendus se relaxer et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. La jeune fille s'arrêta, subjuguée par ce spectacle à la fois beau et insolite mais se rappela bien vite qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle pour une raison inconnue.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?" dit-elle sur un ton impatient.

Ishida, qui remarquait seulement que Tatsuki était derrière lui, revint sur ses pas.

"Arisawa-san, je n'ai pas de cicatrice. Inoue-san m'a soigné tout de suite après qu'Ichigo soit redevenu normal. Tu te rappelles qu'elle rejette les évènements et donc c'est comme s'il ne m'était rien arrivé."

Elle rosit très légèrement d'embarras.

"J'avais oublié cette histoire de pouvoir de guérison. Désolée, je ne suis pas encore tout-à-fait habituée à ces sortes dons que vous avez tous."

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être étonné. Il avait cru que, comme cette tête brûlée de Kurosaki, elle allait monter sur ses grands chevaux et se mettre à hurler son indignation. Dans le genre _'Evidemment que je le savais !'_. Non, elle avait tout simplement admis être un peu perdue. Il ne l'avait pas si bien cernée que ça.

"Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, Arisawa-san."

C'était sorti tout seul, sans prévenir de la bouche d'un Uryuu aux yeux calculateurs. Tatsuki le regarda d'un air curieux avant de faire un sourire en coin et de reprendre sa marche.

"Je vais le prendre comme un compliment... et Ishida?" l'interpella-t-elle en se retournant. "Tu devrais sourire plus souvent!"

~~~0000~~~

Une fois l'échelle menant à la base secrète descendue, Ichigo et Orihime avait suivi leur guide jusqu'au centre du paysage artificiel.

"Bien!" fit Urahara. "Je vous demande quelques minutes de patience et puis nous pourrons commencer."

Les deux ados restèrent plantés là, un peu perdus à regarder le gérant s'agiter en tous sens. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches, et marmonnait quelques injures sur le comportement exubérant de l'ex capitaine. La jeune fille à côté de lui l'observait du coin de l'œil et ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper devant cette scène décidément familière.

"Kurosaki-kun reste toujours Kurosaki-kun" se dit-elle doucement.

En entendant la voix de son amie, le Shinigami remplaçant se tourna vers elle.

"Tu me parlais Inoue?"

Orihime rougit, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait entendue.

"Oh, non ce n'est rien Kurosaki-kun" répondit-elle toujours souriante devant son air mi interrogateur mi méfiant. Puis il poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

"Je me demande quand même ce qu'il nous prépare encore..."

La jolie rousse réagit dès qu'elle entendit l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication toute simple à notre... euh... situation. Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave!" termina-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

L'optimisme de la jeune fille était contagieux. Ichigo se sentit lui sourire en retour. Où allait-elle donc puiser toute cette joie de vivre? Il l'avait vue pleurer et entendue hurler son nom de désespoir. Et il n'avait aucune envie de que ça se reproduise. Jamais. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le risque de perdre le sourire d'Orihime. Sans ça, sa vie serait beaucoup plus terne. Et ça valait aussi pour Ishida et Chad, il le savait.

Au fil de ses pensées, Ichigo était revenu à son expression renfrognée et son amie s'apprêtait à le relancer quand :

"INOUE-SA-""Waaaah!"

À la soudaine réapparition du gérant, les deux jeunes gens avaient fait un bon d'1 mètre et se tenaient la poitrine comme si leurs cœurs allaient les lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

"Araaa... je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris, vous étiez tellement dans votre petit monde tous les deux que vous ne m'avez pas entendu la première fois que je vous ai appelé."

Encore fébrile d'avoir failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, Ichigo s'adressa à l'ancien capitaine d'un ton envenimé.

"Eh bien on vous a entendu cette fois alors vous allez enfin nous expliquer ce que vous trafiquer!"

"Oooh mais que de violence Kurosaki-san. Et dire que je me démène pour vous aider dans vos histoires de couple et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez. Ça me rend... si triste! Bouhou bouhou."

Urahara se cachait derrière son éventail et imitait des pleurs pitoyables. Quant au Shinigami remplaçant, il était tellement rouge qu'on se demandait comment de la fumée ne sortait pas de ses oreilles. Il explosa néanmoins.

"Mais vous allez arrêter vos conneries! On attend toujours que vous nous expliquiez ce qui nous arrive!" Il continua en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux, très timide tout-à-coup "et puis on n'est pas en couple".

Orihime, qui se triturait les doigts en rougissant depuis le début, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ça lui faisait toujours mal de se rappeler que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. Elle ne les lui avait jamais avoués, mais c'était normal qu'il ait des sentiments pour Rukia plutôt que pour elle. La petite Shinigami était une personne si rayonnante, si adorable.

Au même moment, Ichigo avait étrangement senti un léger sentiment de tristesse l'envahir.

_'C'est bizarre... je ne suis pas triste pourtant en ce moment.' _

Par réflex, il releva les yeux sur son amie et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard dans le vague et un petit sourire mélancolique.

_'Hein? Mais... ne me dites pas que cette tristesse vient de... Inoue?' _

Comme à son habitude, Urahara observait ce qui se passait devant lui avec intelligence. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, son hypothèse ne faisait que se confirmer. Il était temps de vérifier.

"Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san, approchez- vous s'il-vous-plait."

Les deux adolescents revinrent de leurs rêveries pour donner toute leur attention au scientifique.

"Bien, placez-vous au centre du cercle que j'ai tracé au sol et je vais vous demander de vous tenir les mains."

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et se tenaient côte à côte, chacun les mains jointes comme pour faire une prière. Ce qui fit soupirer le gérant.

"Pas comme ça! Kurosaki-san, j'ai besoin que tu tiennes les mains d'Inoue-san. C'est important."

Les concernés se firent donc face cherchant timidement les yeux de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés volontairement l'un l'autre et cette situation les rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Ichigo tendit ses mains vers celles de la jeune fille, très lentement. Au moment de la toucher, il l'interrogea du regard pour demander son autorisation. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide. Et tout doucement, il prit les petites mains de son amie dans les siennes. Orihime sentit les poignes du jeune homme se resserrer sur ses doigts, fermement et précautionneusement à la fois, comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

Un peu trop conscient de sa proximité inhabituelle avec Orihime, le Shinigami remplaçant s'adressa à Urahara.

"Et maintenant?"

L'homme aux getas se tenait au bord du cercle en position de kido.

"Maintenant, je vais vous demander la plus grande concentration. Vous allez tous les deux laisser vos reiatsu émaner de vous. Et pas d'inquiétude, j'ai placé une barrière autour de vous pour ne pas causer de dégâts."

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et prirent une grande inspiration avant de se concentrer sur leurs reiatsu. Bientôt, on pouvait voir s'élever irrégulièrement l'énergie d'Ichigo jusqu'à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de lui. Celle d'Orihime, moins puissante mais contrôlée, formait une auréole entourant son corps. Mais leur concentration fut ébranlée quand ils sentirent quelque chose s'enrouler autour de leurs avant-bras.

"Surtout restez concentrés!" leur ordonna Urahara.

Au prix d'un grand effort, ils fermèrent les yeux pour faire déborder leurs reiatsu. Une nouvelle fois, ils sentirent quelque chose serpenter sur leurs peaux mais ne se laissèrent pas déstabiliser, attendant un quelconque signal d'Urahara.

"Ah!"

Ichigo et Orihime avaient crié en parfaite synchronisation et fixaient de leurs yeux écarquillés ce qui entourait leurs bras.

"Hmmm... A présent, il n'y a plus aucun doute!" s'écria joyeusement le gérant.

Illuminant leurs mains jointes, un étrange ruban bleu flottait, enroulé autour de leurs poignets.

"Vos reiatsu sont connectés!"

* * *

_**Voili voilou ! Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture )**_

_**~Llyza**_


	4. Une Explication

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here it comes : chapter 4 !**_

_**Ça avance lentement mais sûrement!**_

_**~Llyza**_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Une Explication_

* * *

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'connectés' Urahara-san?"

Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant assis face à l'ex capitaine et trépignaient d'impatience en attendant la réponse.

"En fait," commença Urahara "la clé du problème est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille avec Ulquiorra. Kurosaki-san, tu sembles avoir entendu Inoue-san quand elle t'a appelé à l'aide?"

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

"Inoue-san."

"Ah! Oui?" fit la jeune fille, intimidée par le sérieux de cet homme d'ordinaire si insouciant.

"Tu ne t'en es apparemment pas rendu compte, mais au moment où semble avoir eu lieu cet épisode tragique, nous avons pu sentir ton reiatsu depuis le point d'entrée du Hueco Mundo."

"Eh? Mais j-"

"Je pense que c'est la panique que tu as ressentie qui a rendu ton reiatsu... comment dire... 'sauvage'. Mais plus encore, ton désir d'atteindre Kurosaki-san."

Les deux amis restaient surpris et sans voix, des interrogations plein la tête. Orihime se demandait comment elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait laissé échapper tant de reiatsu.

_'Et Ishida-kun? Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir senti non plus, il m'en aurait parlé...' _

Ichigo, lui, ne comprenait pas comment il avait causé une telle réaction chez sa camarade de classe.

_'Et cette tristesse tout à l'heure... c'était aussi à cause de moi?'_

Urahara continua son explication.

"Je pense que ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité n'ont rien senti. Ton reiatsu affluait à un niveau tel qu'il a pu saturer les perceptions de ton entourage immédiat. Je suis sûr que tu te posais la question Inoue-san."

La jeune fille releva la tête pour apercevoir le sourire malicieux de son interlocuteur. Instantanément, deux petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et elle s'écria :

"Heee Urahara-san vous pouvez lire dans les pensées! C'est impressionant!"

Le gérant se prit au jeu.

"Ah Inoue-san, vous ne connaissez pas encore tout de moi, si vous saviez tout ce que je peux faire d'autre. Je serais ravi de vous en donner un aperçu si vous avez envie de passer de me voir à la boutique."

À regarder l'homme aux getas jouer avec la pure naïveté de son amie, Ichigo se sentit inexplicablement agacé. La jolie rouquine s'apprêtait à accepter l'invitation d'Urahara. C'en était trop pour lui.

"Inoue!" Cria-t-il.

Orihime tiqua, le jeune homme avait l'air vraiment fâché et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"O-oui Kurosaki-kun?" Tenta-t-elle.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air effrayant à ce moment et il avait senti l'agitation de la jeune fille. Un peu gêné par son élan de colère, il la gronda néanmoins.

"Inoue tu ne devrais pas accepter ce genre d'invitation de la part d'un type louche!"

"Tout à fait Inoue-san! Il faut que vous fassiez très attention aux types louches!" Intervint le gérant.

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de vous, escroc." dit le Shinigami remplaçant en le foudroyant du regard.

Puis il revint à Orihime qui avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

"Tu m'as bien compris Inoue? Si Urahara-san te fait encore ce genre d'invitation, tu refuses! Non en fait, si qui que ce soit te propose ce genre de chose, tu t'enfuis ou... ou tu m'appelles, je sais pas mais surtout tu n'acceptes pas!"

Quelque part dans son monologue, Ichigo l'avait saisie par les épaules. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux simplement en la sermonnant. En fait, là tout de suite il lui rappelait Tatsuki. Et sans que le jeune homme comprenne pourquoi, elle se mit à rire.

"Pffrr hahaha... Ku...Kurosaki-kun... haha... fait une drôle de tête!"

Un peu vexé qu'elle se moque de lui, Ichigo fit une moue boudeuse que la guérisseuse trouva adorable.

"Kurosaki-kun est toujours si gentil."

La tête légèrement penchée, ses grands yeux encore brillants d'amusement, Orihime le regardait avec attendrissement. C'était comme une flèche en plein cœur pour le Shinigami remplaçant. Tout comme plus tôt il avait ressenti une tristesse qui n'était pas la sienne, il venait d'être envahi d'un sentiment plus fort.

_'Eh? J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe? Mais je ne suis absolument pas essoufflé! Est-ce que c'est encore quelque chose qui vient d'Inoue?'_

C'est le moment que choisit Urahara pour rappeler sa présence.

"J'ai donc répondu à la question d'Inoue-san. Kurosaki-san, ce que je vais vous expliquer ensuite répondra partiellement aux tiennes."

"Comment ça partiellement?" demanda Ichigo, impatient.

"Eh bien il y a certaines choses que tu devras comprendre par toi-même." répondit-il en jetant un regard rempli de malice à Orihime.

Ladite jeune fille comprit tout-de-suite le sous-entendu et entreprit d'examiner un rocher tandis qu'Ichigo ronchonna.

"Donc comme je vous l'expliquais, le reiatsu d'Inoue-san était hors de contrôle. Voilà ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé. Le reiatsu d'Inoue-san a dû envelopper ton corps, Kurosaki-san, ce qui expliquerait que tu aies pu l'entendre. Tu as surement senti sa détresse à travers les vibrations de son reiatsu."

Les deux adolescents firent un 'Ooo' de compréhension.

"Mais ces vibrations semblent avoir également réveillé le Hollow. Et ce réveil suivi de la transformation soudaine a provoqué le phénomène présent."

Il régnait un silence de mort dans le sous-sol du magasin.

"Un morceau de reiatsu d'Inoue-san est resté coincé en toi Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?" S'écrièrent les lycéens.

Ichigo cherchait ses mots.

"Mais j-... que- comment... et comment expliquez-vous que ça ne se manifeste que maintenant?"

"Ah! C'est vrai ça Urahara-san. C'est la première fois que ça nous arrive depuis notre retour." ajouta Orihime.

L'homme aux getas se plongea dans ses réflexions.

"Hmmm..." fit-il au bout d'une minute, "la seule possibilité qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que le reiatsu d'Inoue-san a dû errer librement dans le tien avant de trouver un point d'attache-"

"Oi! Est-ce que cette connexion est dangereuse pour eux?"

La personne qui venait de poser la question n'était autre que Tatsuki qui s'approchait d'eux avec Uryuu.

"Arisawa-san! Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans ma modes-"

"La ferme, vieux pervers! Je veux que vous répondiez à ma question!" s'énerva la judoka.

Ichigo et Orihime, qui étaient seulement en train de digérer toute l'histoire, relevèrent la tête complètement alerte.

"J'y serais arrivé de toute façon Arisawa-san, pas besoin de vous fâcher comme ça. Vous me faites presque aussi peur que Yoruichi-san. Est-ce que vous auriez été un chat dans une autre vie?"

"Urahara-san!" intervient Uryuu.

"Je vous conseille de répondre à Arisawa-san avant qu'elle ne s'énerve réellement."

"Aaah très bien très bien mais vous me gâchez tout mon suspense!"

Tatsuki sourit au Quincy en signe de remerciement. Sourire que ce dernier lui rendit. Et quand le jeune homme se tourna vers ses deux compagnons d'infortune, ce fut pour les trouver à le fixer avec des yeux de merlan fris, bouche bée.

"Ishida-kun..." commença la rouquine.

"...a souri?" termina le Shinigami remplaçant.

Le binoclard rougit et marmonna :

"Et alors, vous dites ça comme si j'étais incapable d'avoir des émotions. Et puis pourquoi je suis le centre de l'attention alors que c'est vous deux qui avez un problème ?"

"Hehe désolée Ishida-kun, tu as raison." s'excusa Orihime. "Urahara-san, pouvez-vous continuer votre explication s'il-vous-plait?"

"Eh bien comme je disais avant d'être impoliment interrompu," recommença-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur Tatsuki, "le reiatsu d'Inoue-san a fini par trouver un point d'attache. Kurosaki-san?"

"Ouais?" Répondit le jeune homme.

"Je t'ai beaucoup observé ces dernières heures. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as ressenti des émotions étrangères?"

Ichigo resta muet et se tourna vers la belle rousse. Orihime craignait de saisir ce qu'il se passait.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun... est-ce que tu ressens tout ce que je ressens?" Tenta-t-elle un peu paniquée.

Urahara s'interposa.

"Presque Inoue-san! Il est capable de ressentir quand tu éprouves une émotion forte."

"Et donc?" s'impatienta Tatsuki tandis que son amie s'affolait intérieurement en se demandant comment faire pour qu'Ichigo ne se rende pas compte de ses sentiments pour lui. "Est-ce que ça les met en danger?"

"Inoue-san ne risque rien Arisawa-san".

La judoka put enfin souffler.

"Mais Kurosaki-san risque de devenir fou."

"Eeeeh?!"

* * *

_**Bon, moi-même je ne connais pas encore la suite de l'histoire et je risque d'être occupée dans les semaines à venir. J'espère ne pas être trop lente à écrire la suite…**_

_**~Llyza**_


End file.
